Toppūgakure
Toppūgakure (突風隠れの里, Toppuugakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by the Gusts"; also known as "Village Hidden by the Wind Gusts" or "Hidden Gust Village") is the hidden village of the Land of Apples. Originally founded to act as a defense force for the Land of Apples against enemies, Toppūgakure has grown to be the primary military organization of it's home country. Being a ninja village in the Eastern Frontier, Toppūgakure has a Kage for a leader. The leader of Toppūgakure is the Taifūkage (台風影; Literally meaning "Typhoon Shadow"). There have been a total of three Taifūkage, the most recent being Hisano Yakuta. The village of Toppūgakure rests within Mt. Sōran, the highest point of elevation within the Land of Apples. The mountain in which the village resides is very extremely windy and there are constant windstorms that provide great natural protection. Through many generations both the shinobi & residents of Toppūgakure have built a resistance against the strong winds of Mt. Sōran. Likewise, the shinobi of Toppūgakure specialize in Wind techniques. A unwritten yet highly regarded rule in Toppūgakure, established by the Second Taifūkage, is that all shinobi should put the well being of the village before themselves. History Formation Many years ago, the Land of Apples was victimized by constant raids from bandits and foreign countries. The pillagers attacked the orchards of the Land of Apples and burned down many apple trees. The attacks severely damaged the economy of the Land of Apples as the nation was losing it's main trading export, apples. During this period of chaos a lone man entered the Land of Apples and built a school. The man was a benevolent ninja and he began to teach regular farmers and villagers ninjutsu so that they could better protect themselves. The Apple Daimyō then made an agreement with the lone ninja after seeing the usefulness of having shinobi within the Land of Apples. The Apple Daimyō granted the lone ninja Mt. Sōran and permitted him to build a hidden village within the mountain. Toppūgakure was then born and the lone ninja became the First Taifūkage. Expansion Taifūgakure began to slowly grow over the years under the leadership of the First Taifūkage. Many villagers abandoned their homes and moved up to Mt. Sōran just so they could join Toppūgakure and become ninja. Early in the history of the village, the First Taifūkage ran the ninja academy of Toppūgakure personally. The First Taifūkage became rather close with the shinobi & civilians of his village and was well liked. The First Taifūkage had a young orphaned boy who he kept as his sole apprentice. When the First Taifūkage died he declared his young apprentice the Second Taifūkage. Toppūgakure saw much more expansion under the leadership of the Second Taifūkage. When Toppūgakure was led by the First Taifūkage, the village remained rather isolated from the rest of the world outside the Land of Apples. The Second Taifūkage began to send the shinobi of Toppūgakure out on missions so that the village could make it's own money instead of having to borrow founds from the Land of Apples. More buildings were constructed within Toppūgakure and the village began to attract the attention of royal clans who later allied with the village. Previous Military Conflicts Before joining the village, the Hokyō Clan attempted to invade Toppūgakure twice. The first time the harsh climate of Mt. Sōran defeated the clan before they could even reach the village. In it's second attempt the clan managed to reach Toppūgakure and stage a successful attack on the village. The Second Taifūkage and the shinobi of Toppūgakure arrived and quelled the Hokyō Clan. Once again at the Toppūgakure's mercy the clan had no choice but surrender. The Second Taifūkage refused to accept the surrender unless the Hokyō Clan joined Toppūgakure. The clan complied to the terms of the Second Taifūkage and then became apart of Toppūgakure. Sometime later the Second Taifūkage met his fate and died during conflict with an enemy nation. Chosen as his successor was a young, naive, yet strong Jōnin by the name of Hisano Yakuta. At first the village of Toppūgakure did not approve of having such a young and inexperienced leader. Hisano was able to prove himself as he encouraged Toppūgakure to mount a return attack on the nation that had taken the life of their previous honorable leader. Hisano personally accompanied a platoon of Toppūgakure ninja into enemy territory and unleashed a surprise attack on a village within the foreign nation. The blow to the enemy was significant as the invaded village was burned down. The successful invasion caused Hisano to gain the approval of the residents and shinobi of Toppūgakure. Clans Trivia * Seven Pointed Shuriken are a specialty of ninja from this village. * Toppūgakure flak jackets are teal. They have two pouches on the stomach area. * The symbol of Toppūgakure is a real life meteorology symbol for tornadoes, hurricanes, and strong winds. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Villages